Questions and Challenges
by karakael
Summary: A short conversation between Sela and Iceman produces interesting and unexpected results. Written during episode seven. Edit: Are there really so few Basquash! fanfictions? This series needs more love.


Series: Basquash!

Pairing: Iceman/Sela

Characters are not mine, so please do not sue me~

* * *

It was the second time she had asked the question, and this time he actually paused to give it thought – if just because she was a 'teammate' now. Teammates, in his strange method of classifying people, must be treated carefully, lest one lose them strikeagain/strike. But Iceman was not a 'people' person, and it was easier to lash out than give a straight answer. It was what he would have normally done – made some sort of sarcastic, simmering comment and walked away. This time, he at least made the attempt, and glanced up and down her wiry, young form apreciativly.

Sela was quite comely, there was no doubt about that. A strong, easy stance, slim waist, thin shoulders and neck…he could see what other men might see in her. More importantly, she could hold her own against him on the court. She might be a novice, but she had proven herself worthy of being his team mate. He had little experience with such 'relationships' but it could be interesting attempting to form one with her.

Still. "Ask me again when you're older."

"I'm old enough." Again the glance, this time focusing on the wide eyes, simple hairstyle, childish dress and untried face. She was an innocent, someone who was pretending to greater understanding than she actually possessed. She might act as an adult, but she knew nothing of what the real world was like.

"Then ask me again when you can give me that request without _hiding_ it behind those fancy words. Ask me again when you know what you are asking for, and I might reconsider." He delivered his response with a vehemence that surprised even him. But he was sick of dealing with _children_.

So her answer surprised him.

"I know what I'm asking for. Three cc's of something only you can give me, and that's all I want."

"Really. That's _all_?" The skepticism leeched out of his words.

She looked up at him, disgusted (laced through her face). "That's all I want from _you_."

He raised an eyebrow, asking another question. Her answers were so _interesting_. "Then what do you really want?"

Sela paused. "Nothing you can give me. A house that isn't empty all the time. A family that is more than just a name on a check line. A job that makes life worth living, rather than something just to keep the boredom at bay. Someone who actually gives a damn what time I show up at home each night. A life. A purpose. A family". She looked up again, glaring, defiant. "Nothing you can give me."

_She looks beautiful when she's angry…_she might be young, but Iceman could no longer convince himself that she was naieve. Nor was she boring. But he knew that already.

"That's quite a tall order, if you expect to get all of that from half a cup of liquid. Especially at your age."

"I don't care. And I don't need your help. If you are going to say no, say no. Then I'll find someone else." She turned slightly, getting ready to leave the trailer, already thinking of her next target.

"Fine."

She stopped short, and turned back to find a grinning Iceman, his shades reflecting so much light as to make it impossible to see his eyes.

"But only to the second part, not the first."

"Wh-what?"

"The first half, all of that 'genes' nonsense. That is too easy. It hardly presents a challenge. Did you really expect you could steal my genes without some consequences?"

"But…"

"No buts. You wanted a 'strong' man to give you what you want. Yet you obviously never thought beyond that. You really _are_ a child. Someone 'worthy' of your affection is hardly going to accept such a measly little task. Your second set of desires will be much more interesting to fulfill."

"You can't…"

"Can't what? Be a family? Why not? I've never tried before.

"What about the age - ?"

"I can wait."

"Tch. You might no longer be worthy of me."  
"All the more of a challenge then. But perhaps you should be more worried about whether you are worthy of _me_. If you become to boring, or the tasks to easy…"

"Oh, so you _are_ going to let me escape. How nice to be loved."

"You don't know anything about 'love'."

"Oh? And you know more?"

He paused, the grin fading from his face. "No. I know absolutely nothing at all. Which is why it would be interesting to learn."

"You have offered me something that was taken away from me. Perhaps it would not be a bad thing to be someones purpose for a while. This group is the first real team I've been part of in ages…I would hate to lose even one member of it. Even if it was to something so 'fulfilling' as having children."


End file.
